Drips and Drabs from the Whisperers
by Kila9Nishika
Summary: Poems about the HP-verse, utterly random and subject to long absences.
1. We Were That Dream

**Disclaimer:** As I am a simple person who does not own tons and tons of money, I must admit to being a plain American girl, and not JK Rowling. Therefore, I do not own Harry Potter and the connected involved characters. Oh, well...

* * *

><p><strong>We Were That Dream<br>**

We were that dream, that

Breathless moment, that

Everyone dreams of, that

Everyone yearns for,

That love story told

Through the ages

That romantic song

Played against time

The fire and ashes,

Intertwined

The sky and the fire

The sun and the whisper

Golden laughter and

Precious smiles

Eyes of Death

And

Eyes of Life

Meet through framed glass and

Fall in Love

One became two, and

It happened like a spark

Lightning

Struck

It is no surprise

That our souls

Combined to make

Lightning

We were that dream, that

Restless hope, that

Tale that is told to all,

And that is all

A breathless moment

And then we were gone.

_It is no surprise that our souls combined to make lightning._

_Something had to light the world, once we were gone._

_Because such dreams can only last for one, single, breathless moment._

_Lily and James Potter_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Hey, I'm alive! Rightie-O, so this is a little poem about James and Lily. I was just looking at some fan art on deviantart (dot) com, when it suddenly occurred to me that James and Lily are the classic example of a love story - right down to the tragic ending._  
><em>


	2. Till Death Do Us Part

**Disclaimer:** As I am a simple person who does not own tons and tons of money, I must admit to being a plain American girl, and not JK Rowling. Therefore, I do not own Harry Potter and the connected involved characters. Oh, well...

* * *

><p><strong>Till Death Do Us Part<strong>

They say it's

Destined

Hero gets the Damsel, and

All that.

This Hero

Has a Knight

And a Lady

This Hero doesn't

Need a Damsel

Through moments and

Centuries

For better or for

Worse, with trolls and

Murderous stuttering

Sorcerers, and

With Unity and Trust

For richer or for

Poorer, with caches of gold, and

Piles of family

In sickness, and in

Health, through sorcery and

Through life

We have seen deadly serpents and

Traitorous brothers, and

Falsified life, and

Falsified death, and

From that one first day

And forward, we

Three

Hero, Knight, Lady

Stand together

Till Death Do Us Part.

_But really, past that – For how can Death Part Us?_

_Truly, Even Past Death._

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> GO TRIO! Must give my thanks to the wondrously wonderful_ AznAshie, nami86, Tigress0787, StarMasayume, _and _Ryoko-san18_ from deviantart (dot) com_  
><em>


	3. They Were Four

**Disclaimer:** As I am a simple person who does not own tons and tons of money, I must admit to being a plain American girl, and not JK Rowling. Therefore, I do not own Harry Potter and the connected involved characters. Oh, well...

* * *

><p><strong>Four<strong>

Four

A Joker

A Wait-er

A Hider

A Traitor

Four

_He was a prankster, that Potter. Everyone grouped his friends in that package, but none knew that one was a traitor-to-be. Just as only those Four knew Remus Lupin's hidden truth._

Four

One Skinny

One Small

One Stout and

One Tall

Four

_The Potters ran skinny, skinny and full of angles, all the way until they reached their forties, usually. James was no exception, all pointy elbows and knobby knees, only an inch taller than his best friend. Remus Lupin was ridiculously tall, overshadowing the Potter skinniness with unbelievable lankiness._

Four

A King

A Knight

A Wise Man

A Blight

Four

_James Potter was a leader, it was as obvious as his spectacles, just as it was plain that Sirius Black was the most loyal man a friend could have at his side. Meanwhile the knowledge hidden within a scarred head grew and grew…_

Four

One Stubborn

One Yearning

One Focused

One Frightened

Four

_James Potter had been in love with Lily Evans since the very day he met her, everyone knew that. Just like the widespread knowledge that Lily Evans hated James Potter; yet still, James Potter held on to his love. His best friend was not so lucky in love, forever yearning and never reaching._

Four

Year King

And Omen

Balanced

And Fallen

For they are Four.

_In the end, the sacrifice of the Year King gains a respite for the people._

_And the death is an Omen of War to Come_

_And the Balance tips slowly, first one side, then the other_

_And the Fallen are redeemed, for in the end,_

_They Are Four._

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Talk about inspiration - I woke up in the middle of the night, and wrote this. A bit of editing, and voila!_  
><em>


End file.
